1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a portable elastic exercising device with adjustable size handles, and an adjustable resistance elastic member, typically latex rubber surgical tubing.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Single piece elastic exercising devices are known in the art, and have been the subject of several patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,515 entitled RUBBER CORD SKIPPING ROPE AND EXERCISER and issued to Otto discloses a skipping rope and exerciser formed of standard rubber cord encased in a fabric sheath with loops formed at each end. U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,852, entitled ELASTIC TYPE EXERCISING DEVICE and issued to Gury discloses a one piece resiliant single strand exerciser having loops molded into each end.
The present invention relates to improvements in U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,543 entitled ELASTIC PULL TYPE EXERCISER and issued to Richardson. Therein is disclosed a pull type exercising device comprised of a single piece of elastic tubing having a slidable ring mounted thereon, and having loops formed at each end of the tubing by S-shaped hooks to receive the folded ends of the tubing.